Baby Jayne
by Green Apples in Paris
Summary: There was a love affair in this building...
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

Bloody Mary  
>Paris, France 1930<p>

It was daybreak, and cold. Few people walked the streets at this time of day, one being a cloaked figure walking with a determined step through the industrial district of Paris. The streets were deserted and the fog hung thick in the air, when suddenly, the silence was broken.

The sound of a piano playing a playfully eerie tune cut through the early morning air like a knife. The mysterious cloaked man stopped dead in his tracks and as if like magic the fog cleared, revealing a small player piano and a girl with short jet black hair slowly spinning along with the tune. She looked up, smiled a knowing smile, and began to dance. And as she danced, she began to sing:

"There was a love affair in this building, the kind of love affair that every respectable building must keep as a legend"

The man was taken aback as he looked up at the building she spoke of. He gasped and took a step back in obvious recognition. The girls smile turned sly as she did a flawless arabesque and continued her song:

"Slowly festering through an innocent 'by the way' or 'have you heard?' He was perfect except for the fact that he was an engineer"

At this last word her right arm jerked up and began moving almost robotically. She looked at in mock surprise before her demeanor changed. She drew herself up onto her toe shoes and slowly started towards the man, with an angry yet sad look on her face while she bellowed:

"And mothers prefer Doctors, and Lawyers"

His brown/green eyes met her deep dark blue ones, her face only a foot away from his, yet he didn't dare retreat. Her smile returned as she slowly inched away singing:

"Yet despite this imperfection he was clean looking and respectable looking, and you'll never find a mother who does appreciate a natural man"

The man winced and the girl looked at him knowingly, she completed a pas de basque while continuing her story.

"So he grew healthy aloe vera plants by the window. Healthy teeth in his mouth. Healthy hair on his head."

In an instant she was near him again. He could smell her perfume, which was a relief and a curse to realize she was in fact real and not a figment of his tired imagination. She ended in an arabesque and slowly reached for his face, causing his hood to fall.

"He grew healthy wavy blonde hair on his head"

She grasped his golden hair and ran her fingers through his pony tail. She silently gasped and withdrew her hand as if she had been shocked. Once again backing away from him, but this time with a look of pure horror on her face before she concluded:

"The kind that babies always go for with sticky little fingers"

Both the piano and her dance slowly winded down until it was once again silent. Neither figured moved for what seemed like an eternity until the girl started swaying on the spot. The man, obviously quick on his feet, caught her long before she hit the ground. She looked up at him, exhaustion clear across her beautiful features. She smiled but he did not return it, he simply said.  
>"That's quite a voice you've got there miss." She halfheartedly giggled before replying,<br>"Thanks, but it's not mine. Just borrowed for that specific purpose"  
>"I could tell." Was his only reply. There was a silence between them before she looked straight in his eyes and said<br>"You don't know me, but I've been looking for you, Alphonse Elric."


	2. Take Me Back To The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Chapter 1  
>Take Me Back to the Beginning<p>

It was still early morning and the streets of Paris were just starting to come alive with the bustle of another busy day in the famous City of Love. Alphonse walked shoulder to shoulder with the strange girl, his mind too busy to even think about asking her a single question just yet. There were too many to choose from. Lucky for him, she spoke first.  
>"He's handsome, your brother is. I can definitely see what the attraction was." He looked at her, confused.<br>"You've met Ed?" She quickly shook her head.  
>"No, no, no, But thanks to <em>her<em>, I can see his face as clear as day in my head." She paused and looked sideways at him before adding "But if _I_ were to choose the best looking brother, I'd have to disagree with my sister."

He blushed slightly before realization struck him. He grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.  
>"You're her sister? Then – you know…" Her expression changed to a look of despair.<br>"I have no idea where she is, that's why I'm here." Whatever glimmer of hope he had disappeared with her words.  
>"But, that song…how did you know everything?" She sighed and started walking again.<br>"I think we both know that my sister is much more powerful then she appears to be." She tapped her temple with her forefinger "Her immense power never ceases to amaze."  
>"So she's still alive?" The woman shrugged.<br>"Your guess is as good as mine. Oh, I guess were here, right?" The familiar scent of fresh baked bread and pastries snapped Alphonse out of his thoughts.

"What are we doing here? You can't be here!" He grabbed her arm again and started pulling her back the way they came.  
>"Whoa whoa, what's with the hostility? That's your place right? Yours and your brothers?"<br>"Yes, which is exactly why you of all people can't be there. What if Ed sees you? He's broken enough as it is, and you look so much like…." The sentence died on his lips as he slowed to a stop a few blocks from the bakery. Without looking up, he finally asked "What's your name?" She paused before finally answering.  
>"Evelyn Mon- oh, you already know my last name" he let out a short sarcastic laugh.<br>"Yeah, I know it." He finally turned to make eye contact, and saw for the first time how defeated she looked. Immediately feeling guilty, the 21 year old tried his best to calm himself and speak calmly.  
>"Look, I'm sorry, it's just... It hasn't exactly been an easy 3 years, ya know?" She shook her head in earnest.<br>"No, I really don't. I told you that's why I'm here! My sister is calling out to me from wherever she is in desperation. The only thing I know is that this was more than just an affair." She looked close to tears at this point. She sighed before composing herself and continuing. "If such a thing as true love exists, this was it. So I need to know everything that happened" He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before sighing and continuing to walk down the street. He nodded for her to follow and she did.  
>"it all started on my 18th birthday"<p>

* * *

><p>Paris, France 1927<p>

"Come on birthday boy, pick up the pace! You know how Claire gets when we keep her waiting!" The blonde 22 year old flashed brilliant smile at his younger brother, who was having obvious problems with two massive bags of flour.  
>"I'm trying Ed but I just can't seem to get a grip on these damn- CRAP!" Ed looked back just in time to see his brother fall flat on his face. It was funny until both bags hit the sidewalk, causing one to split open, white powder exploding everywhere.<br>"Al you klutz! Look what you've done! Do you know how expensive those are?" Al stopped rubbing his head and yelled right back.  
>"No Ed, I have no idea! Even though we've owned the bakery for 3 years, I have absolutely NO idea how much a bag of flour costs!" a crowd was starting to gather but neither brother seemed to notice.<br>"Hey, you think 'cuz your 18 now you can just mouth off whenever you want? Respect your elders!"  
>"Shove it old man, I've got better things to do today then kick your ass." He pushed past his "elder" brother and kept on down the street. Ed dropped to his knees and pointed a shaking finger at his retreating back.<br>"Who are you and what have you done with my sweet baby brother?" Al rolled his eyes.  
>"Enough with the dramatics, Claire's waiting remember?" This seemed to bring him back to reality as he sprinted to keep up.<p>

Now readers, I'm sure you've been rather confused up until this point, so let me tell you what the famous Elric brothers have been up to for the past 4 years. They're quest to find the uranium bomb was a success, but not without making many enemies within the country. Their only option was to flee Germany, luckily for them, Alphonse Heidrich had left whatever money he had to Edward (Which, considering several research grants, was anything but small change) So with money in their pocket, endless possibilities and Ed's automail quickly deteriorating, they decided to do the only thing that made sense, become engineers. This was all fine and good except for the fact that the entire German army would give anything to have Elric blood on their hands, and starting any kind of auto shop seemed all to obvious a move for a part mechanical man to make. After deciding the The City of Love was the perfect place for two handsome young bachelors (Edwards words) to hide in plain site, all they needed was a front. The last place the military would look for two "dangerous" male fugitives, would be a cute little Parisian bakery. After finding a location, and leasing it, realization dawned on them...neither could bake. So they did what anyone would do in their situation... Hire the first pretty young red head who could speak english. This is where we find our heroes now, 3 years later, on their way to see said red head at their cover up bake shop.

Edward finaly caught up with his brother as they rounded the corner and ended up right in front of The Taboo Bakery (Ed had a grim sense of humor). He gulped and glanced at his brother.  
>"You go first." The younger man quickly shook his head in disagreement.<br>"Age before beauty, besides, Its not fair to me to die on my birthday." His brother began protesting, but Al's eyes wandered to a poster wall the the right of the bakery. Fresh flyers for the "Dixie Club" had recently been put up. Withough noticing what he was doing, Alphonse made his way to the dazzling display, in search of _her_. Ed finally stopped talking long enough to notcie his brother had found something a LOT more interesting then his rant.  
>"Ok this is just sad. You've never even met her and she's already got her claws in ya." Al was rudely brought back to reality (His fantasy was obviously much more fun) with a start. Realizing what had happened, he blushed furiously and stammered,<br>"No! I mean... she's just... so pretty... and.. well..." Ed was laughing pretty hard by this time, but Al realized something.  
>"Brother...You don't think shes pretty?" It was Ed's turn to stammer.<br>"Wah..? I didnt say- I mean...Any man with a pulse can see she's a knockout Al." He gestured to the disputed poster which read "All American Music and Dance, Featuring Vargas Girls and Headliner, Baby Jayne. The Sweetest Little Crooner This Side of the Mississippi"  
>"Wait a minute... You've been to the Dixie before, havent you Ed?" The older brother blushed slightly and nodded.<br>"Yeah... But she wasnt there that night. Some cute little blonde who couldnt sing to save her life made me cut the evening short." Silence ensued while they stared at the provocative poster, untill the elder Elric had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, we could go there tonight!" He said, pointing to the date on the poster "Wow, she's performing on your birthday, its like destiny." He punched his brother in the arm playfully and started back towards the bakery. Al let this sink it for a moment before blushing and running after his brother.  
>"W-w-wait a minute! I never said I wanted to go!"<br>"Oh please Al, you've got drool all over your shoes." He scoffed "We're going." As far as he was concerned, that was the end of it. Although, as soon as he opened the door he was quickly put back in his place, which was on the floor with a rolling pin upside his head. Al cowered in fear as a dark aura peered from behind the counter.  
>"Oh COME ON! Why does it always have to be in the head!" Ed got to his feet, nursing his wounds. "You know lady, we own this place and I could fire you any time I want!" The dark aura dissipated leaving behind a young woman with long wavy red hair and striking green eyes.<br>"Then who would you have to run your 'bakery'?" she laughed, using airquotes at the use of the word bakery. "Eh, mon homme peu de métal?" Steam started to seap out of Ed's ears as Al slowly approached the counter and placed the bag of flour in front of the woman as a peace offering.  
>"Here you go Claire. I'm sorry, I know you needed two bags but I had a bit of an accident." He smiled sheepishly and pointed to the small bruise on his forehead. She stared at him for a minute before her attitude did a complete 180.<br>"Oh! Don't worry about it for one more second mon amour!" She grabbed his face with both her hands to inspect his 'wound'. "Etes-vous d'accord?" As Al assured the woman he was fine, Ed finally hit his breaking point.

"Don't start babying him! How many times do I have to tell you, HE'S A MAN! And his face has seen a lot more damage then what a sidewalk can cause!" Ed stompped over to them and tried to pry his brother out of her loving clutches. "Come on Al, we've got work to do."  
>"O-ok brother" he slowly tried to slipping out of her grasp while she said things like "Il est tellement mignon!"<br>"Yes yes, he's freaking adorable, now lets go!" He said as he succesfully freed his brother, making their way through the back kitchen to the stairs, all the while Claire throwing insults at his back such as "Petite crasse!" Ed shook his head in frustration.  
>"We should really just fire that damn woman."<br>"But she already knows what kind of business we're running Ed, and she's really not a bad person, honostly." Ed rolled his eyes.  
>"You just say that because she dotes on you like your some kind of cute little injured puppy she found on the street."<br>"Dont say that brother, she cares about both of us, shes just harder on you because she can tell you need some structure for once in your life." Al made his way downstairs as Ed stopped in his tracks, royally pissed off by this time.  
>"So she thinks shes our surrogate mother or something? Shes barely 3 years older then me! If that crazy bitch thinks shes gonna run my life, she's got another thing coming." Al just laughed and said.<br>"What are you gonna do? Transmute her feet and put them on her head?" He clapped his hands together for emphasis. Ed just scoffed and pushed past his brother into their office.  
>"You've turned into a real funny guy, you know that?"<p>

The office itself was nothing special, it consisted of a desk, two armchairs and massive amounts of books that lined the walls. The elder brother walked over and reached under the desk to pull a small lever. He grinned at the sound of gears working and watched two of the book cases move apart revealing a door. Al pulled a small key out of his pocket to unlock and open it, and the Elrics entered their top secret workshop. The decent sized basement like room was filled with workbenches, tools, and tons of parts of many sorts. In the middle of the room up on a lift was a brand new Isotta Fraschini. Ed walked over to a wardrobe in the corner and pulled out a couple pairs of coveralls. Throwing one to his brother he took off his coat to change.  
>"Alright enough of your smart ass mouth, if you wanna get done in time to see your girlfriend tonight we gotta get working." He went to put his auto mail arm in the sleeve when there was a soft 'ping' sound as a screw hit the floor. Neither brother moved...untill..."Damnit Al! Thats the third time today! How hard is it to put in a screw?" He was flailing his arms like crazy and Al was afraid his entire arm might fall off.<br>"I'm sorry brother, but you know auto mail isnt my forte." Actually, neither of them had ever really mastered the art of auto mail. Which was a problem considering Edwards condition. The entire idea of becoming underground engineers was from the necessity of keeping Ed working properly. They never really grasped it but they knew enough so that he didnt completely fall apart, and as they researched simple mechanics, it grew to aviation and engine work. The boys, who had always been quick studies, quickly became experts, and once they did a few odd jobs around town (secretly of course) news of their exceptional work quickly spread. Since they were trying to keep a low profile, they didnt ask to many questions about their customers and the customers knew not to ask them any in return. The car the boys were about to work on was for an obviously well off customer (which is good becuase they needed to buy some more flour -.-) who was scheduled to pick it up at 10:30pm tonight. Al checked the clock as he begged his brother to sit still.  
>"Come on brother, we only have 6 hours to finish, so sit down and shut up." Ed was about to protest when he saw the time.<br>"Ok, just do it right this time ok? You dont want my arm to fall off and embarass you in front of the lovely Ms. Baby Jayne do ya?" Al blushed and pushed his brother off his seat.  
>"Yeah yeah, let's just get this done, alright?" Edward laughed and mock saluted his brother.<br>"Yes sir!"

By the time 10pm rolled around the brothers had finished the work on the high profile car and we're just putting the finishing cosmetic touches on it. Ed threw his polishing rag over his shoulder and threw himself into a chair in the corner. Sighing, he checked his old silver pocket watch.  
>"He's late" Al looked up.<br>"Only 5 minutes, relax Ed." As he spoke, a red light in the corner started flashing. Ed stood up and walked to the right side of the car lift.  
>"Speak of the devil." Al went to the intercom (His own ideainvention) and pressed the call button.  
>"Claire?" Moments later her Parisian voice filled the shop.<br>"La côte est clair mon amour." Ed rolled his eyes at his brother.  
>"Translation please, Romeo." Al crossed the room to a crank on the opposite wall with a smirk on his face.<br>"She said the coast is clear" He started to turn the crank and the ceiling above the car started to part, revealing the night sky, and a man is a newsboys cap.  
>"You're late O'Maley." Ed said as he turned the crank beside the car, lifting it to the alley above. The man laughed as he threw ramps underneathe the cars tires.<br>"Sorry Ed, but I was planning on paying Ms. Claire a visit. But she wouldnt let me inside." He said in a thick irish accent. Ed brought the car down on the ramps and started retracting the lift back down.  
>"You're wasting your breath, She's saving herself for Al."<br>"T-thats not true! Stop spouting lies brother!" The two older men laughed as O'Maley climbed into the driver seat and started the car. He peered his head out the window.  
>"Heads up you two." He dropped a parcel of money out the window into Al's awaiting hands. "See you gentlemen tomorrow!" He started to drive away but stopped and looked out the window once more. "Oh! I almost forgot! Happy birthday little man." He threw another box to the brothers and then drove off into the night. Ed closed the roof as Al opened his present.<p>

"Well? What did the happy Irishmen get you?" Al opened the small velvet box to reveal a gold pocket watch with a Ford Model T etched onto it.  
>"Oh wow, this is really nice!" He handed his present to his brother.<br>"Yeah it is. That guy never ceases to amaze. Sometimes I wonder why Claire wont give him the time of day." He looked at his brother and smiled. "But then I remember she's a pedophile who only has eyes for you." He ruffled his annoyed brothers hair and opened the watch to get a better look, he then realized the time. "Oh, we need to go make ourselves presentable. Don't want to keep your date waiting." He handed Al back his watch and started for the stairs "You should wear that tonight." Al followed his brothers up the stairs past the bakery to their apartment. It was small but it had a nice veiw, and they really didnt need that much space to live. The brothers went to their respective rooms to get ready, Al, having never been to any kind of club before was getting more and more nervous by the second. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Claire yelled up the stairs to them.  
>"Dépêchez-vous les garçons! I need to lock up!"<br>"Alright alright, we're coming. Dont get your panties in a bunch." He knocked on his brothers door. "Come on Al, The Queen B as in Bitch is getting angry."  
>"Qu'avez-vous dit?" Ed laughed as Al stepped out of his room.<br>"You shouldn't tease her brother. It's not very nice."  
>"Aw, come on Al, don't be such a downer. We're going out tonight! We never get to have fun!" And with that he bounded down the stairs to the angry French woman.<p>

Al sighed and followed his overly excited brother down the stairs. Edward and Claire were busy exchanging insults when he made his appearance. Claire took one look at him and gasped.  
>"OH! Tu es si beau! Where are you two off to all-" She looked Ed up and down skepticaly "Dressed up?"<br>"What was that look for?" Ed fumed, Al stepped in before more rolling pins were thrown.  
>"He's taking me out for my birthday." He smiled sheepishly at her.<br>"Qu'est-ce qu'un frère belle âgées!" She ruffled Ed's hair.  
>"Watch the hair lady!"<br>"Where is he taking you mon amour?" She smiled unknowingly as the brothers exchanged guilty looks before Ed decided to bite the bullet.  
>"Well...I... I mean <em>we<em> decided to check out the scene at the Dixie Club..." Claire smiled and blinked at them for so long they werent sure she had understood their english. Until there was a snap and all hell broke loose.  
>"Vous prenez mon homme gentil petit pour aller où?" She produced a wisk from out of nowhere and started chasing Ed about the bakery.<br>"It's really not that big of a deal Claire. It's just music and drinks." He tried to calm her down to no avail.  
>"Do you think I don't know what goes on there?" Ed escaped behind his younger brother, hissing at the woman. "It's no place for Doux petits garçons." Ed had had enough, He grabbed his brother by the arm and started to make his way out the door.<br>"For the last time, he's a man, not a 'sucrés petit garçon'. And we're going to watch scantily clad woman dance provocativly while pretending they can sing! We'll see you tomorrow Claire, have a LOVELY evening!" They boys left her standing there in complete shock as they started their way to the club.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Ed?" The elder Elric shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged.  
>"She'll be fine. We'll just buy her a something nice and make you give it to her." Al sighed before a small smile creeped onto his face.<br>"Hey brother, you know who she reminds me of?" Ed rubbed the rolling pin inflicted bump on his head and the thought of a certain blonde crossed his mind.  
>"Yeah, I know." The brothers took a moment to reminence about the girl they had left behind who was like a sister to them. The sounds of laughter and rousing music broke through their memories. Al's stomache did a somersault and a positively evil smile spread acrross Ed's face.<br>"Well Petit bonhomme, time to enter manhood." Al gulped and followed his brother accross the street to the Dixie Club.

The club was a single red door with a blue handle and a small sign above that simply read "Dixie". Ed saw the look in his brothers eyes as he reached for the handle.  
>"Relax Al, it's just girls." He winked at him and then proceded to opened the door. What was beyond the threshold was like nothing Al had ever seen before, if he had to explain it with one word, it would be mesmerizing. There were people everywhere, men drank and talked loudly while waitresses dressed in "unofficial" American military uniforms, flirted and served drinks. The stage was pretty big, but empty for the time being except for a man playing some back ground music on a shiny black grand piano. Ed got his brothers attention and motioned for him to follow. They made their way through the crowd and found a small empty table to near the front of the stage. As soon as they sat down a tall leggy blonde waitress sidled up to their table.<br>"How ya'll doing tonight?" She put her hand on their table and leaned in seductively. Al thought he was gonna have a heart attack, lucky for him Ed was composed enough for the both of them.  
>"We're doing just fine, Ms.-?" He leaned in slightly with his question.<br>"Oh, you can just call me Bridget." She did a flimsy little salute and winked at him.  
>"Well Bridget, my names Edward and this is my younger brother Alphonse." He motioned to his brother who was busy having a silent stroke and said "We're actualy out celebrating." She looked genuinely curious.<br>"How exciting! What are you celebrating?"  
>"It's Al's 18th birthday." He slapped his brother on the back and you would have thought someone had just given Bridget 1million euros for the way she reacted.<br>"Really? Oh my thats so exciting! Well we'll just have to keep our guest of honor in mind tonight wont we?" Ed nodded in agreement.  
>"You know what Bridget? I was thinking the exact same thing." He motioned for her to lend him her hear. She bent down (revealing more then Al was prepared for) and Ed whispered something to her while lightly placing his gloved hand on her upper arm. When he was finished she leaned back a little and he graced her with a heart melting smile (which did the trick).<br>"Thats a brilliant idea!" She said placing her hand on his thigh. "Let me see what I can do." She winked again and then she was off.

"Wow brother, when did you get so good with women?" Ed leaned back in his chair and shrugged.  
>"What are you talking about? I've always had a way with the ladies." He tried to recline in his chair but quickly lost his balance and flailed a little before catching himself. He settled for clearing his throat and crossing his legs and arms nonchalantly. Al could only laugh at his odd brother, while wishing he had his gift of ease of conversation. Most everything Al said was accompanied with a stutter, lucky for him, most girls found that cute (Not that he knew that though). All of a sudden, scary realization hit him and he became serious.<br>"Ed...What did you whisper in her ear?" Ed just waved his brothers question off with a-  
>"Nothing that you need to hear about little buddy." Ed winked and Al almost threw up.<br>"I'm not your waitress girlfriend. That stupid crooked smile of yours doesnt work on me. Kind of just makes me wanna hit you for some reason." Ed narrowed his eyes. He would have made some sort of smart remark but the lights suddenly dimmed, signaling the start of the show. Bridget sauntered back to them with two drinks.  
>"You boys looked thirsty, so I took a shot in the dark. Gin and tonic alright?"<br>"T-thanks." Al silently cursed his stammer as she glided away from the table, but not without one more glance back at Ed, who simply lifted his glass slightly and smiled, which caused her to giggle like a school girl. Al was forced to dry heave again.  
>"Ok seriously, I'm gonna be sick." Ed rolled his eyes and sipped his drink.<br>"Stop your whining, its starting."

All the lights in the club went out momentarily, only the stage became illuminated, revealing a single man in an Army uniform and a microphone.  
>"Gentlemen of the Dixie club, I give you, without further ado, the one, the only, there never will be another," He paused for dramatic effect. "Baby Jayne." the soilder bowed off the stage and the drums started up. A sihlouette behind a shear curtain appeared, bouncing her hips along to the beat.<br>"Tarzan and Jayne were swingin on a vine  
>Candyman, Candyman<br>Sippin from a bottle of vodka double wine  
>Sweet, sugar, Candyman"<br>The band struck up, the curtain dropped, and there she was, dressed in a skimpy sky blue sailor outfit with a matching hat and red spiked heels. The boys jaws hit the floor as they both silently agreed that her posters didnt do her justice. Her jet black hair made her bright blue eyes pop, and her creamy skin, which covered her perfect chest, hips, and long legs, just seemed to beg for someone to touch her. She was smiling and showing off her perfectly straight white teeth and started singing;  
>"I met him out for dinner on a friday night<br>He really had me working up an appetite  
>He had tattoos up and down his arms<br>Theres nothing more dangerous then a boy with charm"  
>She danced in perfect synchronization with her back up singers as they harmonized with her, but her voice was so powerful and clear that it stuck out easily. Al stared in complete awe and nearly keeled over whe she winked and blew a kiss in his direction. Ed, vigilant as ever, had noticed someting more then her sex apeal (Although it was almost impossible to ignore. Especially when she shook her hips like that...)<br>"He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
>He's a sweet talking sugar coated candy man." The song and dance continued, getting more provacative by the second and riling the crowed till the very end.<p>

The starlet bowed and smiled her dazling smile, grabbing the microphone.  
>"You boys really know how to make a girl feel welcome." She teased, and the all male crowed responded loudly. She tried calming them down before continuing. "Now, I know you're all as eager as I am to continue with the show, but first, a little birdie tells me we have a <em>very <em>special guest with us tonight." with this announcement she looked straight at the Elric brothers. Als cheeks burned red and his eyes became as wide as saucers. She walked forward with her hand outstreched and was promptly carried off the stage. As she glided towards them, her eyes locked on Al's, Ed's earlier suspisions became clearer as he saw a trace of sadness in her deep blue iris's. She approaced Al (Who by this time was clearly having trouble breathing correctly) and bent over, obviously no accident where her cleavage ended up, and asked in a silky voce "Heya big boy, is it by any chance your birthday?" Al pointed a shakey confused finger at himself, clearly unable to form any words, and nodded silently. She smiled at his shyness, in earnest Ed noticed, and softly cuped his face with one of her lovely hands. "What a handsome little heartbreaker you are! I bet you have almost every girl in Paris crying themselves to sleep over you every night!" He tried his best to disagree as she stood up and ran her fingers accross his shoulder and walked around behind him to situate herself between the brothers. "Don't be modest, It's always been a dream of mine to be the envy of every girl in France." With this she dramaticaly tossed the microphone over her shoulder, grabbed Al's face and planted a big kiss right on his lips. The crowed cheered and she finally broke away with a big cheesy smile on her face. She then arched her back and bent over slowly to pick up the disregaurded microphone which had landed at Ed's feet. When no one was paying attention to her face, her smile disappeared and she adressed Ed without the mic  
>"Fullmetal huh?" Her gaze met his stunned one and he once again saw sadness disrupt her otherwise perfect face. "Such a strange name."<p>

Before Ed could even blink, let alone question her, she spun back around to her audience and adressed the bar. "Ladies! Get these boys another around, they look as if they're dying of thirst!" a "Yes ma'am!" was heard throughout the club "In fact, keep em coming all night. On the house!" She smiled at Al one last time before struting back to her stage, without looking back once, leaving both brothers speachless for completely different reasons. Ed leaned forward and watched the mesmerizing swaying of her hips, millions of questions invading his mind, one in particular being,  
>"Who the hell is this woman?"<p>

* * *

><p>End of the first chapter! Well I really hope you enjoyed it, and now that I have this posted I can finally explain a few things<br>1. The song in the prolouge is called Love Affair by Regina Spektor. It's really what this whole fic was based off of. It was my sole inspiration :)  
>2. Thank you Christina Aguilera for Back to Basics. The feel of the songs from this album really fit with the atmosphere I'm trying to create around Jayne, So I may use more of them in later chapters (Fair warning :)<br>Please R&R, and if you have any questions feel free to ask!  
>Thanx,<br>GAIP =]


	3. Deep Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 2  
>Deep Blue Eyes<p>

Baby Jayne's performance carried on well into the night, all the while free drinks made their way to the Elric brothers table at a continuous pace. Ed was to distracted to drink and Al was too excited to NOT drink, and as the hours passed, so did his grip on reality. He leaned accross the table to his brother and looked at him with heavy eyes and a goofy smile.  
>"Brother, thank you for dragging me here. This is the best birthday EVER!" Ed, who had been too engrossed in trying to figure out how he was going to get a minute alone with this mysterious woman (Not like that -.-), had finally noticed that his younger brother had been transformed into a bottle of gin in human form.<br>"Al! You're completely sloshed!" Al waved a drunken hand at his concerned brother.  
>"I'm fine! Your the one who's drunk!" Ed sighed and took one more look at the woman on stage before going to stand up.<br>"Come on, lets get you back home and sobered up before Claire comes in early and see's what I've done to you." The music stopped and the thinning crowd cheered, it was about 2:30 am and everything was starting to slow down bit by bit. The star of the show giggled lightly into the microphone.  
>"Well, you boys have been the greatest audience, really you have, but I think it's just about time for me to leave you all." She pouted her full lips and there was an audible grown throughout the club, (including Al). "But I think I have time for one more little number to give you fine men a proper send off." The band struck up as she made her way backstage, there was a faint glow of a blue light and she emerged moments later in a skin tight, glittering evenening dress. Al's senses were dulled and he was completely amazed.<br>"She's so fast! Did you see that brother?" Ed didn't respond, his eyes widened and he slowly sat back down as he watched the woman seductivley climb onto the grand piano, microphone in hand. She laid down and as her eyes locked on to Edward's for the first time that entire night, she began signing.  
>"I've got trouble, trouble, trouble<br>Always knocking at my door  
>Yes, I'm a whole lot of trouble, baby<br>Just like a kid in a candy store  
>Well, I'm nothing but trouble, babe<br>Now since the day that I was born"

Her eyes never left his, and he felt as if they were burning into his soul. Everyone else in the crowded club seemed to dissapear. The band, the waitresses, the customers, even Al faded into the background. It was just the two of them, and they both knew it. She slowly sat up, sliding to the front of the piano and continued her song.  
>"Well I'm as good as it ever gets<br>Give you something you won't forget  
>If you wanna spell trouble, babe<br>Well, send out an S.O.S." She slid off the piano and started gliding towards him, her eyes never leaving his for a moment. He knew she was singing just to him, this wasn't a some sort of finale act where she singled out one man for her own personal play toy, it was real. The sadness once again crept over her flawless face as she sang,  
>"'Cause baby's got something<br>Something you just can't ignore  
>And, yeah, it sure is likely, baby<br>You'll keep on coming back for more" She pointed at Ed and he furrowed his brow. The music got louder and she colapsed to her knees with the weight of the beat.  
>"Now listen, can't you see the way I move<br>Can't you read it in my hips?  
>There's a lot that's going on<br>In my pocket full of tricks" It was as if she was calling, screaming out to him. She started crawling closer to the edge of the stage and he instinctively leaned in.  
>"Got some secrets up my sleeve<br>If you know just what I mean  
>Got places you've never been<br>Take you out of your skin" She started sliding the palm of her hand accross the wooden stage towards him.  
>"Well, I'm trouble, trouble, trouble, baby<br>Always knocking at my door, yeah  
>I'm a whole lot of, lot of trouble, baby" Ed was so entranced he nearly stood up to cross the mere 3 feet that separated them, untill the music suddenly stopped and she fell onto her back. Her head slightly hanging off the stage, she pressed the microphone against her blood red lips and inhaled,<br>"Ooh, since the day that I was born"

The music finally wound down to a stop, until the only thing they could hear was each other's breathing. They never broke their stare and neither moved for what seemed like eternity. The noise of the background was slowly starting to fade in, Ed found himself wishing that it wouldnt, wishing that he had just a little more time to stare into those big blue eyes which seemed to hold as many miracles as it did tragedies. His time was cut short as the sound of a gunshot ripped through the air. He tore his gaze from hers and spun around to see half a dozen armed men had entered the club. The man who had obviously fired the shot still had his gun raised in the air, he smirked evily as he spoke with a thick french accent.  
>"What a beauitiful ballad mademoiselle, truly awe inspiring." He slowly lowered his gun to aim it directly at her. "I'm almost sorry that it has to be your last." Ed shot up out of his seat, ready to rush at him with full force, but the man beat him with the pull of a trigger. Ed looked back only to see that she had dodged the bullet with a flawles backflip and landed in a three point stance before standing upright with a sigh.<br>"You're gonna have to be a _lot _quicker then that if your gonna try and end _me_, handsome." She said in a cool voice as she kicked off her stilleto's. The man growled before emptying his clip at her. She doged every single one with ease before landing on the ground to the right of the stage. She was about 5 feet from Ed when she caught his eye again, the armed man noticed this interaction.  
>"Get out of the way blondie, this doesnt concern you." Ed spun around in time to see the gun pointed right at his head. He raised his right arm just in time to hear the familiar sound of lead on metal.<br>"Blondie huh? Well I guess that's better then shortie." As the man stood still in the doorway, obviously dumfounded, Ed took this opportunity to grab Al by his shirt (He had passed out cold by this time) only to throw him on the floor behind him and kick the table over for cover.

By this time the club had become a frenzy of drunk confusion, everybody had started either running or fighting. Ed motion to the woman with his arm.  
>"Come on!" She stared at the exposed metal wide eyed before she dared make a move. She was stopped short when one of the assailants picked her up by her hair. Ed gritted his teeth but she didnt make any noise of pain, instead she threw an elbow in his face, obviously breaking his nose.<br>"Vous putain salope!" He cursed and threw her as hard as he could back onto the stage. She did a somersault and quickly landed on her feet.  
>"Thats no way to speak to a lady!" She sighed "Why am I the only one around here who enforces manners." She clapped her hands together, emmiting a blue light, resembling lightning bolts. She pulled them apart slowly and the brute started to come at her again, it was at that point when she pushed her hands out in front of her creating a powerful force that sent the man flying into the wall opposite her. Ed couldnt believe what he had just witnessed, the impossible had just become possible. His mind began moving a mile a minute and he couldn't do anything to slow it down, not until she turned and ran towards him, she bounded off the stage and crouched down behind the his makeshift cover. They locked eyes once again, sending shivers down his spine.<br>"You need to get out of here before they see that." She pointed to his automail arm before she noticed Al, sprawled out beside them. Concern spread accross her face. "Is he alright?" She asked as she leaned in and placed a hand on the side of his face.  
>"He's fine, just drunk is all." She nodded and turned her gaze back to Ed. "What-Who are you? And what was th-" Gunshots erupted from the oppostite side of the room, Ed looke up to see men in military uniforms flooding out from backstage.<br>"Now is not the time for questions, especially ones that you already know the answer too. You need to take your brother and leave," more shots were fired and the men started closing in, "Now!"She grabbed the table they were hiding behind and threw it to the side, then she clapped her hands together again before placing them on the floor. Ed watched in amazment as she parted the crowd like the red sea with a seeminly invisible force. He hesitated a moment and studied her face once more, she was silently pleading him to move, so thats exactly what he did.

He gathered up Al over his shoulder and sprinted for the door. Once he was outside he chanced one more look back at the club. He saw her being roughly gathered up buy a tall military man with a plethera of stars on his uniform. He was clearly yelling at her while he pointed his gun and fired at a man who was retreating from the scene. She looked as though all the life had been drained out of her, when he caught her eye for the last time that night, mental anguish was all he could make out of her expression before she was harshly dragged away, out of his sight. The sound of more artillery quickly brought Ed back down to earth. He turned and practicaly ran down the street, but even though the Dixie club was currently being torn apart by thugs and murderous military men, he couldnt shake the feeling that the more space he put between himself and it, the less at ease he felt.

* * *

><p>Ed didnt sleep much night. After lugging his drunk brother all the way home (something he never thought he'd have to do) and placing him in bed, he couldnt do anything but alternate between pacing the small apartment, and laying wide awake in bed, staring out the window. He couldnt get her out of his head, her eyes haunted him, they were beautiful and sad, and every time he attempted sleep she was there, singing to him words of love, of hate, and of desperation. It was maddening. And that power she had used, there was no doubt in his mind that it was alchemy. But he and Al and tried and failed countless times to perform alchemy in this world, how did she manage to bridge the gap between possible and impossible. Ed shook his head in frustration and reached for his discarded pocket watch to check the time. He held the time piece in his right arm and watched the moonlight reflect off of it.<br>"Fullmetal." He said his long forgotten alias outloud in the emptyness, as her voice repeated in his head over and over again. If she knew his state given alchemist name, then she deffinitley knew he and Al weren't of this world. He sighed and let his arm fall to the bed beside him and turned to stare out the window. As he looked at the dark Parisian sky, he resolved to find her as soon as possible, tomorrow if he could. Once he had settled that, he drifted off into a troubled sleep, with dreams of music, mayhem, and the mesmerizing sway of her hips.

The sun had just risen when the smell of fresh bead baking roused Ed. His first thought that it was all a dream until Claire realized he was doing all the work while the owners rested comfortably in their beds.  
>"Edward Elric, vous homme dégoûtant! get up and run your business like a real man!" Ed rolled his eyes and slowly sat up, swinging his feet around to the side of the bed, and rested his tired head in his hands. It was going to be a long day. Ed was almost completely dressed before he realized how strange it was that Claire's "precious little man" did answer to her call. Then he remembered how completely trashed Al had been last night and he quickly crossed the hall to make sure his brother hadnt choked on his own vomit. Upon opening the door he saw Al having obvious trouble with his clothes. He had managed to get his pants on (Unbuttoned, but A for effort right?) but was strugling with buttoning his shirt... mainly because he had put it on backwards. Ed crossed the room to turn on the rooms sole lamp.<br>"Kill me." Al groned as he gave up on his uncooperative shirt and layed back on his bed.  
>"Man up Al, it's just a hangover." Ed flipped the light switch to the obvious dismay of his brother.<br>"NO! Not the light! Oh the humanity!" Ed removed his brothers shirt and tried to help him put it on correctly.  
>"It can't be that bad... Stop squirming!"<br>"Stop yelling!"  
>"Stop being such a baby!" At this point the bedroom door slamed open.<br>"What is taking you two so damn lo-?" The guilty party stood completely still. Al hanging half dead from Ed's grip as he tried righting is shirt. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" Claire crossed the room to get a better look at Al, who had burried his face in his hands to hide from the offending light. She dropped to her haunches and tried removing one of his hands. "He's a complete mess!" She stood up and began backing Ed into the corner. "Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait hier soir?"  
>"I didnt make him do anything. He wanted to drink and who am I to stop him? He's an adult!"<br>"Your his older brother crétin!" Al groaned as her voice began to elevate. Hearing her sucrés petit homme in pain, she left Ed in annoyance and went to help Al to his feet.  
>"Come with me mon amour. We'll get you some coffee." She threw Ed one more look of disapproval before departing.<br>"He's not even fully dressed!" Ed sighed and took a minute to find his dignity and self respect before following.

He found them downstairs in the front of the bakery. Al was sitting at one of the small tables nursing his wounds as Claire set a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. She turned to see Ed, who smiled sheepishly at her and rubbed the back of his neck.  
>"At least you managed to get his shirt on the right way." He tried to laugh but it died on his lips as she stalked past him.<br>"Vous, venez avec moi." He let out a sigh before turning on his heel to follow her back into her torture room. (It's really just the bakery kitchen, but thats where she kept all the rolling pins -.-) Without looking up at Ed she began kneading some bread dough.  
>"Listen Claire," He began tentativlely, "He's totally fine. It's just a little hangover is all." She took a minute before replying, she was very good at making him squirm.<br>"You don't seem to be indisposed in the slightest." She smacked the dough down on the counter, causing him to flich. "Where's _your_ hangover?"  
>"Well... Ya know, he's young, he'll build up a tolerance to alchohol when he's older." She finally met his eyes.<br>"I thought you said he was man?"  
>"He is! But...Lets be honost, he's barely 18 and-" She was around the tabe and in front of him within seconds.<br>"I dont think you drank at all last night. Were you just feeding him drinks?"  
>"Why would I do that?" She shrugged.<br>"Je ne sais pas, but you obviously werent to concerned with how many drinks he was feeding himself." She paused and regarded him for a moment before continuing. "Qu'est-il arrivé la nuit dernière, Ed?"  
>An esquisite pair of deep blue eyes flashed in his memory as he finally realized what she was getting at. She knew Ed well enough to know that he would never let anything or anyone harm one hair on his brother's head. She could tell something big had happened and she was concerned. She broke thorugh his crumbling defense and he rested his forehead in his hand in exhasperation.<p>

"I can't really explain any of it to you right now, mainly because I dont really know whats going on myself." He was rambling this off rather quickly so she lightly grabbed his shoulders.  
>"Ralentissez l'amour, you don't have to tell me anything. But are you at least alright?" He sighed before gracing her with a perfect smile.<br>"I'm always fine. Maybe a little disturbed but, other then that..."  
>"So this is where you two are hiding. Hey, whats with the kid? He looks likes he got in a fight with a bottle of vodka and lost." A thick irish accent cut their conversation short and the two looked up to find O'Malley leaning in the door frame grinning form ear to ear.<br>"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sean? I thought I told you, no dogs allowed." O'Malley put his hands in the air.  
>"Relax love, I'm here on business." The French woman rolled her eyes when they heard a chair hit the floor followed by Al running past them and up the stairs, one hand over his mouth. Ed felt like absolute an absolute tool, he'd never let anything distract him from Al before, he couldnt understand what the hell his problem was. He murmered a curse before going to run after him but Claire stopped him.<br>"Don't beat yourself up mon amour, like you said, it's just a hangover." She laughed softly and gently rubbed his arm before starting up the stairs. "Son grand frère ne peut pas le protéger de tout." She smiled once more before disappearing out of sight. Ed let out a disgruntled sigh and ran his hand through his hair, not regarding the confused irishmen in the doorway.

"Whats with the heavy atmosphere Elric?" Ed took a moment before mustering up a smile and turning to face the man.  
>"It's nothing, I just feel a little guilty for letting him drink so much on his first night out is all." He laughed.<br>"Oh..Well where'd you two heartbreakers go last night?"  
>"The Dixie Club." Ed cursed himself for answering before he had a chance to even think of lying.<br>"Really? Cause I heard they're was a big commotion down there last night." He looked sideways at the blonde. "You werent the one causing trouble, were ya Ed? Cause you can't afford to attract attention." Ed quickly shook his head.  
>"You think I'm an idiot? I know that. And besides, it wasnt me." He answered ernestly. "As you can see, Al had had way to much before the show had even ended, so I took him home kinda early. When I left the place was as docile as any club full of horny drunk guys can be." Ed, who was eager to change the subject, lauged and slapped the man on the back. "So, O'Malley my good man, What kind of work have you got for me and - well just me today I guess." He smiled and motioned for him to follow as he made his way down the stairs to the Elric's office.<br>"Oh, I got something big for ya today lad." He glanced back at the man skeptically and let him enter the modest room before he shut the door behind them.  
>"Oh yeah? Well lay it on me, you now how much I love a challenge." Ed faked a smile as he sat behind the desk and put his feet up. Truth be told, he wasnt sure he could handle a big project right now, not after last night and all the sneaking around he was about to do to get the answers to his copious amounts of questions. But they needed money, even though one was secret, the brothers still had two businesses to run and he couldnt afford to snub a potential gold mine. O'Malley flopped himself down in one of the armchairs opposite Ed, and pulled a file out of his jacket.<br>"Elric my good man, no more road bound vehicles for you my friend. It's time to get your tires off the cement and into the air." He spread the file's contents accross the desk. Ed leaned forward to see words like "jet engine" and "military" along with digrams of fighter planes he'd never imagined before. Ed furrowed his browe.  
>"The military again huh? Isnt what we cooked up for them last time enough for them to go off of?" He gestured to a picture of a Breguet Bre.19 sitting on one of the many bookshelves. "I'm not sure I want to go getting any more involved with the French military. To close to Germany for my liking." O'Malley shook his head in disagreement.<br>"I don't think you have to worry about that Ed. I hear Germany's starting to make a whole lot of noise that a bunch of countires aren't to happy about, including France." Ed locked eyes with the man.  
>"Are you talking about a war?" He nodded.<br>"The government is spinning it's wheels trying to come up with best plan for defense against a possible invasion, and this guy," He pointed to the name Charles de Gaulle which was printed at the bottom of most of the papers "is desperate to get them to move forward with avionics." Ed reached one of the papers with a diagram of an aircraft carefully drafted onto it. O'Malley sighed before continuing. "He's heard through the grapevine that theres a couple of engineers doing top notch work underground. If you help them defend in a time a war, I doubt they'll start breathing down you'r back Ed. Actually, I think they'll do the exact opposite and leave you be to keep as some sort of secret weapon." Ed leaned back in his chair to cross his arms accross his chest.  
>"I've spent enough of my short life being a dog of the military, and to be honost, I'm not to keen on the idea of chasing my tail for their amusement once again."<p>

O'Malley didnt question his words, after 3 years of workng with the Elric brothers he was sure they'd seen things beyond his comprehension and beyond this world. He simply sat back to meet Ed's gaze and replied  
>"It's a massive amount of money Ed." He nodded and look at the scattered documents.<br>"Thats the only reason I havent torn any of this up yet." Both men sat and pondedred to themsevles in silence. The noise of customers upstairs in the bakery slowly brought them back to reality, and O'Malley stood up to leave.  
>"You don't need to give me an answer now. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon and you can tell me what you've decided then." He started for the door before stopping and turning once more to regard Ed. "Ya know, if you really think this world is your home now, you're gonna have to crawl out from underground and face it sometime Ed." The elder Elric just stared at him as he reached for the door knob. "You've gotta find something to believe in, or you'll end up dying for nothing." And with that he was out the door and up the stairs, leaving Ed alone and speechless. After staring at the wall he rested his elbows on the desk and burried his face in his hands. The man was right, and it pierced Ed straght to his core. As much as he pretended he had moved on from his old life, he wasnt quite sure if he had. Where would he be if he hadnt returned to this world? Working in central command with Colonel Mustang while trying to convince him that marrying Lt. Hawkeye wouldnt derail his rise to the top. Or would he be in Liore, trying to help Rose rebuild her home town with Al (He knew he had had a crush on her)? Or maybe he would be settled back home in Risembool with Granny and Winry. With this last thought he stood up and slammed his fists against the desk. Enough was enough, thinking like that wasnt doing anything but holding him back. The past was the past, and here and now was the future. He glanced between the papers O'Malley had left behind, and the small dent his right fist had made in the cheap wood. With a sarcastic smile he clapped his hands together and slowly layed them on either side of the indentation.<br>"Well Ed, you're not getting any younger. Guess it's time to move on." He smiled weakly but ernestly, sat down, and began to gather up the papers in front of him. Before getting to work, he lost his smile and leaned back in his chair. "And don't refer to yourself in third person."

The hours flew by without Ed even noticing. He had surrounded himself with books as well as his and Al's own research, all the while scribbling notes and sketching diagrams in a bound notebook. It was getting well into the evening when Al finaly made his appearance, properly clothed and not fliching when he entered the fully lit office. Ed looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.  
>"Well, well, well, if it isn't sleeping beauty, deciding to grace me with her presence." Al smiled sheepishly.<br>"Actually, i've been up for a few hours, but Claire told me you've been down here all day, so I figured you were on a roll and I didnt want to disturb you." He looked around at the mess his brother had created. "Did O'Malley get us something big?" Ed nodded and handed him the file.  
>"The military calls again, and we must answer." Al slowly sat down in an armchair and began reading over the files before comming to the same conclusion his brother had.<br>"Another war?" Ed nodded. "Ive heard horrible things about the war that took place before we got here. Are you sure you want to get involved in this one?" Ed laughed a little.  
>"I was thinking the exact same thing, then O'Malley had to go and kick me straight in the teeth." Al looked alarmed as Ed stood up and stretched. "Metaphorically of course." He shook his head at glanced around the small office. "Man, what time is it?" He yawned. Al checked his gold pocket watch.<br>"7:30. Jeez Ed, you've been down here all day! Have you even eaten?" Blue eyes once again made their way into Ed's mind and his stomach did a somersault. His research suddenly took a back seat and he started for the door.  
>"Actually, I haven't. Plus i've been cooped up in this room all day. I think I'm gonna go out for a while. Will you be ok taking over where I left off?" Al smiled and nodded.<br>"Sure brother, no problem." Ed felt a pang of guilt at betraying his brothers trust, but he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling me he had to go. So he returned his smile and handed him his notebook. He took one more look at his brother before closing the door and bounding up the stairs.

He found Claire in the kitchen with a mixing bowl in her hands. She looked up with traces of concern on her face.  
>"He finally emerges! Je commençais à m'inquiéter." He smiled.<br>"We just got handed a huge job, kinda got sucked into my research." She nodded before setting down her bowl.  
>"Well you must be hungry. I'll make you something to eat, Asseyez-vous asseoir." She wiped her hands on her apron and started for the pantry before Ed stopped her.<br>"Actually, I think I'm just gonna go out." She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him in a way that made him shifty.  
>"Out?" He nodded and headed for the door.<br>"Yeah! I've been in that tiny room all day and you know I can't sit still for that long." Her eyes followed him as he donned his coat and reached for the door. "But I bet Al would appreciate some dinner, he's got a long night of work ahead of him. Thanks Claire." He winked at her before bolting out the door and down the street before she could protest.

As Ed made his way through the darkened streets of Paris, he realzed that he didnt have a heading. The fact that he _wanted _to find the mysterious woman, was all well and good, but it didn't exactly give him any leads. So he dicided to start at the only place he could, The Dixie Club itself. He quickly made his way through the busy streets filled with nightlife until he found himself on the same corner he had stood on the night before. The building itself was 4 stories high. The bottom floor being the club, had no windows, just the red door, but the floors above had quaint balconies and windows. He assumed they were living quarters but he couldn exactly climb the side of a building on a busy street corner, so he opted for the alley behind, praying for a fire escape. Quickly checking behind him, he made his way down the alley. Lucky for him there _was_ a fire escape and he easily shimmied up to the second level. He peered into the window which was just a hallway, the next floor being two empy rooms, he quietly began climbing the last set of stairs when he heard angry voices emmiting from the top floor window.

"Dont you dare send him in here. I can't stand to look at him." Ed stopped in his tracks and crouched down so as to avoid being seen.  
>"Stop being so dramatic precious, all he wants to do is to talk." another woman spoke.<br>"He can go to hell. And you can go right ahead and tell him I said that." Ed heard a slap and the sound of someone hiting the floor.  
>"You watch your mouth! I don't <em>ever <em>want to hear you say something like that again! The General is the answer to our prayers! He's our ticket to the top! You got it?" There was a pause as the woman waited for a response that never came. He heard footsteps and then the sound of a door opening. "Fix your face. We'll be back in 5 minutes, so make yourself presentable." The door slammed and then silence. Ed tried to move but he wasnt sure what he should do next, untill he heard some rustling before the window was thrust open, and then there she was. As she swung her legs over the window sill she looked back over her shoulder and mumbled,  
>"I never asked to go to the top." In her hurry to get out of the room, she wasnt looking where she was setting her feet and she slipped, letting out a slight yelp. She landed on her hands and knees, and when she looked up, blue eyes met golden ones, their faces only inches apart. Neither moved for a minute in complete shock before she sat back on her knees, pointing a confused finger at him.<br>"You...?" Ed opened his mouth to speak (And say what? Your guess is as good as mine.) but the sound of a door opening deterred him. She frantically got to her feet and started pushing him back down the fire escape saying. " Go go go!" He quickly obeyed and when they were back on solid ground she looked at him again as if trying to decide something, before grabbing his right arm and saying. "Follow me." For some reason, Ed didn't feel as if he needed to think about following the strange girl into the night. He had questions that couldnt go unanswered for much longer, but as he looked sideways at her flawless face as they ran throught the streets, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomache that his queries werent the only reason he had sought her out that night. He wasnt sure what it was, but the fact that her eyes haunted his dreams the night before, made every step he took even more eager then the one before.

* * *

><p>And here you go! Chapter 2 finally done! :) I'd like to thank BuggyNess and InSanityStorm for not only reading my little fic but reviewing! You guys are awesome :)<br>Chapter three coming soon...ish lol


	4. Making the Impossible, Possible Again

Chapter 3:  
>Making the Impossible, Possible Again.<p>

The cold night air whipped against Ed's face as he and the strange woman weaved their way through the streets of Paris. They were running at a full sprint before entering the industrial district of town, when she began to slow a bit, obviously not afraid of being followed this far. He wanted to ask where they were going but the look on her face told him that just waiting to see was the best idea. They turned down a deserted street lined with tall brick buldings, which looked as if they hadn't been in use for a while. It was a dead end, and he followed her until she stopped at the very last building and leaned against the door for a moment to catch her breath. She caught Ed's eye before pushing the door open and entering. It lead into one giant room, litered with scrap metal, and a staircase that led to a balcony. She started for the stairs without looking back at Ed, but he had finaly found his voice and decided that he had had enough silence.  
>"Wait a second!" She turned back to stare at him as he took a moment to figure out what question to ask first. "...Are you ok?" She raised a hand to the red mark on her cheek, a wry smile creeping onto her face.<br>"Oh yeah, I've had much worse then this before." Silence ensued as Ed looked for a place to rest his eyes, looking at her made him nervous for some reason.  
>"So...Where are we?" She motioned for him to follow and she started up the stairs again.<br>"This is what I like to call, home base. Actaully, it's what I call home. That hell hole we just left is a sorry excuse for any kind of dwelling." They made it to the balcony at the top of the stairs and she headed towards a door at the end of the hallway. What was beyond the door was not at all what Ed was suspecting. While the rest of the building looked like an abandoned wherhouse, this had somehow been converted into a cozy little apartment, complete with wall to wall carpeting, a giant bed, an upright piano and tons of bookshelves filled with rather large tomes.

Ed took in the site before him with wide eyes.  
>"I'm guessing you're no stranger to the industrial district." She graced him with a flawless smile and a small laugh which caused him to swallow hard. She took off her coat and threw it onto the bed.<br>"And I'm guessing _you're _no stranger to this." She clapped her hands together and them placed them on her coat. A blue light flooded the moderately sized room, and when it died down, she was holing a mink stole. Ed's jaw hit floor and he pointed at her in complete shock and at a loss for words. "Oh relax Fullmetal, it's faux, I promise." She teased and all he could do was shake his head in disbelief. "Oh, you mean the Alchemy? Pretty cool party trick huh?"  
>"Alright, enough with the theatrics. You obviously wanted to talk to me or else you wouldn't have called me out last night." The coy smile dropped from her face and she set the fur back on the bed.<br>"You're right, I'm sorry." She motioned to a couple of armchairs in the corner of the room. "Come in and sit for a while." He noded and started to follow her before she stopped dead in her tracks. "Your leg." Ed furrowed his browe and she turned to face him once more, sadness disrupting her perfect features. "It's not just youre arm... They took your leg as well." She locked her gaze with his for a moment before a look of distressed realization crossed her face. "You've seen some terrible things, havent you?" Ed couldnt bring himself to move, not when those eyes were locked onto his. Thankfully for him, she made the first movement, turning to start for the chairs once more. She colapsed into one of the seats and rested her head in her hand. He stared at her momentarily before following suite, never taking his eyes off her.

"What's your name?" He finally asked. She lifted her head to regard him.  
>"Jayne Montgomery." She extended him her graceful hand, and as he grasped it with his right gloved palm, he couldnt help but wonder if her skin was as soft as it looked. "And you would be..?" He mentally slaped himself and rejoined reality.<br>"You don't already know?" She just blinked in confusion.  
>"How would I know your name?" Ed released her hand and shrugged.<br>"Well you seem to know so much about me already, I didnt think something as simple as my name would stump you." He glanced sideways at her and smiled, and she adverted her eyes, a slight tint creeping up in her cheeks.  
>"The only name I know for you is Fullmetal. I can call you that if you like but it seems a little sadistic considering your condition." He let out a short laugh.<br>"Yeah, I guess it's a little messed up, isnt it?" She nodded in agreement.  
>"So why don't you tell me your actual name and make this all slightly less awkward?" He smiled.<br>"It's Edward." Shelooked at him for a moment, which made him fidget.  
>"It suites you." She stood up and started for one of the many bookcases that filled the room. "No last name?"<br>"No, ive got one, I'm just not in the habit of giving it out these days." She glanced back at him skepticaly. "Well not to total strangers anyway." She nodded as she retrieved a book and returned to her chair.  
>"I don't think we're total starngers." He tried to meet her gaze but she avoided it as she handed him the book. "But maybe this peace offering will help change your mind."<p>

He looked down at the very old, very lage book. It was simply entitled "Alchemy". Ed sighed as he took it from her hands.  
>"Me understanding alchemy was never the problem." she cocked her head and slighty smiled.<br>"I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that point. This isn't going to make much sense to you but, I've been in here," She pointed a finger at his forehead. "Sorry for tresspassing by the way, but thats another story for another time," She shook her head as if to regain her cool, Ed couldnt help but smile at her "Ive seen your understanding of alchemy, and - well it's not exactly wrong, but it's all very disconjointed." He raised an eyebrow at her so she continued. "I'm not going to pretend like I know how it worked in your world, but I'm living proof that it does work in _this _world."  
>"You know about my world?" She averted her eyes and blushed slightly again.<br>"Not really..." He tried in vain to catch her gaze again, but she just shrugged rested her eyes on the book in his hands. "Let's just say that I know you and your cute younger brother are a long way from home." She still avoided his eyes, so instead he just nodded and returned to the book. He watched her eyes follow the movements of his right hand as he opened it and turned the first few pages. He caught her off gaurd as he abruptly looked up and smiled warmly at her.  
>"Do you want to see it?" He reached up and started to remove his coat and she blushed in ernest while quickly shaking her head.<br>"NO! I mean-" She sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, apparently I have no manners. I stare and I swim around in your head like I own the place." She stood up, clearly agitated with herself, and busied herself with fishing more books off the shelves. Ed couldnt help but laugh.  
>"It's ok, honostly." She slowly turned back to face him and return his charming crooked smile with her flawless one, causing his stomach to do a somersault.<p>

"Why did you have me follow you here?" He asked, wanting to change the subject before he started to blush again. She walked over to a small desk near the door and sat the pile of books down.  
>"You seemed like you needed help finding your purpose in this new world." He stood up and made his way to her side. "And I know that if you were given back your power, it would strickly be used for the good of man kind." He watched her sort through the books.<br>"Yours is being used for the opposite?" She smiled sarcasticly as she opened one of the bigger books and began thumbing through the index.  
>"I'm not really in the position to choose what my gifts are to be used for." Ed took a moment to let this sink in before answering.<br>"Everyone is in charge of their own fate." She froze, her hands hovering over the book, and she lifted her eyes to meet his. The amount of sadness in her eyes made his heart ache, and he had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her face. She looked down at his hand, witch was itching to move, and let our a small dejected laugh.  
>"You of all people should know that life isn't as easy as you wish it could be." He followed her gaze to his hand, which he balled into a fist, hearing the quiet sound metal hinges.<br>"How do you know so much about me?" She took a moment to regain her composure, which had begun to rapidly detriorate, before placing a sly smile on her face and answering.  
>"Just one of my speical gifts thats being used for evil." she tapped her temple with her forefinger, but Ed just furrowed his browe and continued staring at her. He didnt buy her act for a minute, and she caught on. She quickly found the page she was looking for and sat it down in front of him, breaking his train of thought. "But now is not really the time to be sharing my life's story with a man who wont even tell me his last name." He opened his mouth to disagree but she silenced him with a smile. "Don't worry about it, just focus on this for now." She gestured to the mound of books. "Start with this." He would have liked to pursue the topic more but as he started to read what she had set in front of him, the more interested in it he became.<p>

"Ive never seen anything like this before. I've read some of this worlds books on alchemy, but most of them dismissed it as folly. It's different from what I've studied in the past but I can deffinitly see the similarities." She watched his movements as he made his way back to the chair in the corner, never taking his eyes off the page. She smiled at her strange company before busying herself with the rest of the books, marking pages and organizing them. An hour or so passed by in silence and she commended his dedication, she leaned her elbows onto the desk and watched his golden eyes fly accross the pages, eagerly drinking in the new information. When he finally decided to tear himself away from his literature, his heart nearly stopped. She had fallen asleep accroos one of the many books on the desk. Her head was resting sideways on her crossed arms, her bewitching features glowing in the faint light in the small room. Ed slowly stood up and crossed the room, careful not to make any noise, and crouched down beside her. He took a moment to drink in her sleeping form and wondered how someone so beautiful could be so sad at the same time, he also wondered how anyone could want to cause her harm. A few strands of her raven hair was strewn accross her browe. Suddenly his arm had a mind of it's own and it started inching toward her face. His gloved finger tips were inches from her when a clock on the wall started to ring rather loudly. She opened her lovely eyes in time to see Ed with his back against the opposite wall, his face burning red. She gave him a look mixed with groginess and confusion.

"What are you doing over there?" She yawned and streched her arms gracefully above her head. Ed refused to let his eyes linger this time as he fumbled around for an excuse.  
>"Oh...Ya know-just...Stretching." He mimicked her yawn and stretch as she raised and eyeybrow at him before laughing at his overdramatic stretches. He stoped his fake conditioning and smiled at her, just the sound of her laughter calmed him down. She stood up and looked at the offending clock.<br>"9:30 already? You know how to make the hours just fly by don't you blondie." She teased, but he was to busy having a small heart attack to be flustered.  
>"9:30? Are you serious? Al's gotta be worried out of his mind by now!" He dashed back to his chair to grab the discarded book. "Do you mind if I borrow this?" She nodded hastily.<br>"No not at all! Actually, take these as well." She held out two other books for him to take as he made his way to the door. Before he could make it all the way out he grabbed the door frame and stoped to look back at her. He took a moment for deciding what to say.  
>"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" She blinked a few times in confusion.<br>"Y-you'd come see me again?" He gave her a charming smile and it was _her_ hearts turn to skip a beat or two.  
>"Of course! You may have just given me back a huge part of my life," He gestured to the alchemy books under his arm "But you've manuvered your way out of the rest of my questions. I can't let you get away just like that." She dropped her gaze to the floor.<br>"I don't think I'll be able to get away tomorrow, not after what I pulled tonight." She touched her slightly bruised cheek, and Ed realized he never got out of her what had happened before he followed her here, to her 'home base'. Before he could open his mouth she was smiling at him again. "How about Monday night. 10pm? I figure you could sneak out without your brother knowing."  
>"Sure, It's a date!" Ed immediately wished he could shove those words right back in his mouth, and it was evident from his expression. She started laughing again and started waving him away before he could think of some sort of retraction.<br>"Just go already! Before your brother has a heart attack." He nodded but before turning to leave, he caught her eye once more.  
>"Elric... My last name is Elric." At this he turned on his heel and sprinted into the darkness. As he made his way down the street he was very aware that he was leaving her alone for the night, but he couldnt let himself think about that, becuase if he did, he ran the risk of turning around and racing back down the street towards her. At that thought, his mind was flooded with a million possiblites, he shook his head to get rid of the not-so-offensive thoughts.<br>"Get it together Ed, Al's waiting for you." He quickened his pace. "And enough with the thrid person narration!"

He made it back to the bakery in record time. All the lights were off in front, which was a relief to him to know that Claire had gone home (no rolling pins to the head tonight!). Instead of chancing the sound of the bell fastned onto the front door, he made his way to the alley behind, slowly unlocked the back entrance, and slipped in soundlessly. He peeked down stairs and saw a light still on in the office, which meant Al was still working. He sighed, glad that he hadnt been worried, and started up the stairs to stash the books Jayne had given him in his room. The creaky stairs must have alerted Al, becuase before he made it to his small room, Ed heard the sound of a door opening before he called out to him.  
>"Brother? Is that you?" Ed dashed to his room and hastily threw the books on his bed before running back to the stairs, nearly knocking Al over in the process.<br>"Sorry Al! You freaked me out a little, I thought you were asleep." Ed laughed through his white lie.  
>"I was still working, I didnt realize what time it was until I heard you moving around up here. Have you been wandering the streets this whole time?" Ed looked into his brothers trusting face, aware that he had no choice but to lie to him, and made a mental promise to tell him everything when the time was right. Which, sadly, wasnt now.<br>"Yeah, this new job got me thinking about a lot of things." Al noded in agreement.  
>"Me too." Ed looked at the bags forming under his brothers eyes and could only imagine how hagard he must look himself.<br>"Let's call it a night Al, we can rest and regroup tomorrow. Ok?" Al responded with a yawn and started for his bedroom.  
>"Good idea. Night brother." Ed watched him leave before shaking his head and turning on his heel. He had a sinking feeling that their lives were about to get extremely complicated once again.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Ed woke with a start, his face was flushed and his auto mail was caught in the sheets. He couldnt recall what he had been dreaming, and he never got a chance to try. Moments later, his door was thrust open, he jumped at the sound, but the sight was far more firghtening. Claire stood in his doorway, roling pin in hand and an evil smile placed on her face. Ed used his free hand to gather his blankets up around his neck.<br>"Whats wrong with you woman? I'm not decent!" She ignored his crys and slowly made her way over to his bed, hitting the rolling pin against the palm of her hand as she walked. She leaned down to him, her face inches from his.  
>"And just where exactly did <em>you<em> end up last night, mon amour?" He tried to distance himself from her crazy stare but his arm was still caught.  
>"I fail to see how thats any of <em>your <em>business." She sighed and sat down nonchalantly beside him. His eyes watched in horror as she began tapping his arm with the rolling pin.  
>"I guess you're right Edward. Je n'ai aucun moyen de faire de vous me parler de votre soirée." Her gentle taps started getting a little harder.<br>"Hey! What do you think your doing! Do you know how hard it is to repair this stuff?" She ignored him and kept abusing his auto mail, lucky for him, Al walked in at that moment, buttoning his shirt.  
>"What are you yelling about Ed?" She was off the bed and on Al before either could blink.<br>"Bonjour mon précieux!" She kissed his cheek and encircled her arm in his. Ed rolled his eyes and started to untanlgle himself from the sheets.  
>"Good morning Claire." He finally caught sight of his brothers perdicament and smiled. "What happened to you?" Ed glared at his younger brother.<br>"Shut up Al. And get her the hell out of here, will ya?" Claire put on a taken aback face.  
>"Such hostility!" Ed just glared at her as she led Al out the door. "Come with me mon amour. Je vais vous faire un petit déjeuner." She took one more look back at Ed, who stuck his tounge out at her, before she retreated downstairs.<p>

Ed tried his best to free his arm from the bedding, without doing too much damage to the cloth, and let his mind wander over the events of last night. It was all so surreal that if not for the three books stacked in the corner he would have dismissed it as a dream. Besides the fact that alchemy was once again a possibility for him and Al, Jayne herself seemed like a hallucination of his wanting imagination. She was like a beautiful nightmare that he had the premonition to miss if he chose to, but the cold hard truth was, he didnt want to. He freed his arm and tried his best to shake the feeling of dread while he got dressed and made his way downstairs. He snuck past Claire, who had her back turned as she bent over the stove, and quickly made his way to the office. He found Al bent over a large piece of paper with a ruler in one hand and a pencil in the other.  
>"I see you've been hard at work." Al looked up as his brother walked over to examine his work.<br>"Just some preliminary sketches." Ed nodded and grabbed a stack of smaller sketches before settling into one of the arm chairs.  
>"Are we really gonna do this? Getting involved in another war?" Al sighed as he sat down as well.<br>"Actually I was gonna ask _you _the same question." He lifted up Ed's opened notebook, which was covered in notes and equations.  
>"Ok, so the question isnt <em>can <em>we do it, it's do we want to, am I right?"  
>"You know how I feel about getting involved in the affairs of this world, brother." Ed dropped his gaze to the floor. "Another war would be horrible for these people but-"<br>"We're never going back Al." He interrupted forfully "We _are_ the people you're talking about. A war would be horrible for us too." He looked up to meet his brothers stunned and confused gaze. "I think we've been fooling ourselves for the past four years. Secretly hoping against hope that we would somehow find our way back, but it's time to stop living in a fantasy and join reality Al. We're here to stay."

Al leaned back in his chair, shoulders slumped.  
>"You're right brother, I know you are, but it doesnt make it any less difficult." The sight of his brothers face tugged at Ed's heart.<br>"Hey, It's not all bad. We've left an entire lifetime of people and memories behind, but that doesnt mean we havent started to make new memories or add new people to our lifes." Al nodded in agreement but his brother knew it would take more then a single blunt speech to make him understand. Ed sighed, thinking of what to stay next, when the door was nudged open, emitting the smell of delicious hot food.  
>"Le petit déjeuner est prêt mon amours!" Claire stood in the doorway holding two heaping plates of eggs, bread, and assorted breakfast meats. "You two have been skipping meals left and right! Some day you're gonna be working away down here and then BAM! Vous tombez sur la famine forme morte." Ed glared as she set the plates down on the cluttered desk.<br>"Anyone ever tell you how exhausting your mood swings are?" She smiled as she grabbed his head and placed it against her chest.  
>"At-on jamais dit comment vous vous êtes mignon?" Ed squirmed as his brother laughed.<br>"Haven't you touched me enough today? Get off!" She just smiled and held on tighter.  
>"You've got a soft spot for blondes, dont ya lass?" Claire froze, the smile slid off her face and a slight tint creeped onto her cheeks. Ed took this opportunity to break free and flatten his mussed hair.<br>"You want her? You can have her, but I'm warning you O'Malley, this ones crazy." The raven haird man smiled and entered the room, walking until he was right behind the French woman.  
>"She knows I like her kind of crazy." She spun around to face him, hands on her hips and a sneer on her face.<br>"Prenez un pas de plus et vous êtes morts pervers." His smile just widened.  
>"You know I dont speak French!"<br>"Uh... I'd take a step back if I were you." Al took it upon himself to intervene before she made it rain green blood. The irishman took a step back, never dropping his smile.

"Thanks for the breakfast, you can hold the bi-polar disorder next time though." She kicked Ed's chair before taking the remaining seat for herself. They all stared at her for a moment, willing her to move, but she just crossed her legs and arms and leaned back in her seat.  
>"I'm not leaving until I see you two eat something. I was serious about the starvation thing." Ed was about to open his mouth with a rebuttal, but Al thought it wise to just move on.<br>"Ok Claire, we'll eat as soon as we're done with our meeting." She nodded but remained seated. Ed rested his head in his right hand and sighed in defeat.  
>"Stubborn woman." He murmured under his breath as O'Malley shrugged and surveyed the contents of the desk.<br>"I'll take this mess as a sign that you've accepted the offer?" Al nodded.  
>"I havent really had a chance to colaborate with Ed on a timeline, but we're deffinitly up to the task." He handed him a folder. "This is the start of our notes and research, and I've come up with a few sketches. You can take these back to the client." O'Malley turned his elated glance to Ed.<br>"Knew you wouldnt let me down. I'll be back in a day or so with more details, just keep on with what you've started so far." He winked at him, making the blonde roll his eyes, before tucking the folder inside his jacket and turning to face Claire.  
>"Come on gorgeous, let's leave these two alone. They've got a LOT of work ahead of them. Trust me." He held out his hand to her, she stared for a moment before adverting her eyes and taking it.<br>"Fine, avoir votre manière. But first," But instead of following the man to the door, she stalked over to the brothers and handed them each a fork from her apron pocket. "Mangez." Ed, clearly fed up with her, snached the fork out of her hand and started shoveling egg into his mouth.  
>"There! You happy? Now leave before I forget you're a lady and stomp your crazy ass!" She just smiled at him, ernestly this time, before patting him lightly on the head.<br>"Je t'aime aussi Edward." She waved a hand above her head as she left saying, "Eh bien, tant que vous êtes bien, je suppose que votre secret est ok." She grabbed O'Malley's arm. "Come on, you pig. Je suis de bonne humeur, so I'll make you some coffee." And like that they were gone, leaving Ed speechless once again.

Al turned a confused look to his brother.  
>"What did she mean by "your secrecy"?" He narrowed his eyes "Are you hiding something brother?" Ed quickly shook his head, his mouth still full of egg.<br>"I'm sure she just meant our new job. She's obviously realized the severity of it, and shes worried about us, as usual." Ed laughed, how many lies does that make so far? 3 or 4? He didnt like how this whole situation was turning out at all. But then he remember the alchemy books upstairs and Jayne's slumbering face, and all thoughts of telling the truth vanished. "Ok, now that we're finally alone lets make some real progress." Al responded with an entusiastic smile before they both set their breakfast aside, and went to work.

* * *

><p>Accross Town<br>Above The Dixie Club

An elegantly dressed woman with dark hair and striking eyes is staring out an open window, a long cigarette placed between her slender fingers. Although her features are flawless, her beauty is muddled by sinister thoughts and plans you can cleary see written in the sublte creases in her brow.  
>"That damn child." She sighed as the door is suddenly thrust open. A man in a decorated military uniform enters the room with force, followed by two lower ranking officers. "Good morning Gener-" He puts up his hand to silence her, and she obeys him, despite the fact that he's obviously younger then her. His raven hair and cold dark eyes are enough to let anyone know not to cross him.<br>"I take it she hasnt returned yet?" The woman shook her head.  
>"No, but she will, don't you worry." He placed his hands behind his back and walked towards her.<br>"You're dauhgter is starting to become more trouble then she's worth to me, Margaret. Her incredible power may be an indespensible asset to our country, theres no denying that, but I'm starting to doubt the possibility of her being tamed before our-"  
>"You don't even need to finish that thought, General." She interrupted him with a pleading tone. "I'm not saying she isnt a bit of a wild spirit, but most of the great beauties are! Plus, you have to remember she's young, I'm sure she'll grow out of it." He regarded her desperation with disgust before turning to leave, apparently satisfied with her explanation, for now anyways. He was almost out the door when she remembered something. "General, I forgot to ask, how much longer are we to be in France? Jayne's just desperate to get back home, for reasons I'm sure you can guess." She smiled as she lied.<br>"We're still working on a deal with the French, be prepared to be here a while longer." She nodded, and he looked at the open window she was standing by. "Let me know when she gets back, and tell her I want to see her when she does. Tie her to the bedpost if you have to, but I wont be kept waiting for her again."  
>"Of course sir, thank you sir." The door was slammed shut before the woman had finished her sentance. She returned her gaze to the window, her eyes never leaving it, until she finally saw the figure of a young woman slowing making her way down the street, a mink stole placed around her shoulders. She walked away from the window, an evil smile placed on her lips. "My little lamb has made her way back to the slaughter house." She grabbed a beautifully printed scarf from a nearby vanity, and as she sat down on a large four poster bed, she began snapping it between her hands, testing it's strength.<p>

* * *

><p>And heres the greatly anticipated (No?) Chapter 3! Hope you all liked it :)<br>Please, R&R like BuggyNess. Becuause it's greatly appreciated XD

Thanks,  
>GAIP =]<p> 


End file.
